callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ikar
Ikar – jeden z przedmiotów do budowania na mapie Mob of the Dead w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Zombie. Opis Ikar jest samolotem, który pozwala na "ucieczkę" graczy z więzienia. Gdy jeden z graczy wsiądzie na niego, słychać dźwięk syreny i po chwili samolot startuje, zostawiając pozostałych, którzy nie zdążyli wejść na pokład. Następnie lecąc w trakcie burzy, Ikar rozbija się na Golden Gate Bridge, a znajdujący się na nim gracze spadają w dół. Po chwili budzą się na moście i mogą zobaczyć spadającego Ikara. Miejsce występowania części Ikar składa się z pięciu części: uniformów, butli z tlenem, olinowania, zaworu i silnika. W trybie Solo gracz może wziąć wszystkie części na raz, a w trybie współpracy każdy gracz może trzymać tylko jedną część. Zdobycie każdej z części wymaga od gracza wykonania pewnych zadań. Sam samolot buduje się na dachu więzienia. Klucz Strażnika Mimo że Klucz Strażnika nie jest częścią od samolotu, jest wymagany do ich zdobycia. Może on wisieć w dwóch miejscach: obok wejścia do stołówki lub obok wejścia do Biura Strażnika. Aby podnieść klucz w obu przypadkach należy wejść w stan Afterlife, wlecieć przez przejście u góry i strzelić w znajdujący się nad kluczem generator. Następnie wystarczy podnieść Klucz Strażnika. motd_warden_key1.png|Klucz Strażnika przy stołówce motd_warden_key2.png|Klucz Strażnika przy Biurze Strażnika zom_hud_icon_epod_key.png|Ikona Klucza Strażnika Uniformy Pierwszą częścią samolotu są uniformy. Znajdują się one w pralce w podziemnych prysznicach. Aby dostać się do pralki należy najpierw otworzyć drzwi Kluczem Strażnika. Kolejnym krokiem jest zasilenie jej strzelając w znajdujący się naprzeciw niej Woltomierz podczas Afterlife. Następnie wystarczy ją włączyć i czekać, aż skończy prać. Niestety to nie wszystko. Po włączeniu pralki odradza się więcej zombie, a gracz nie może opuścić podziemnych pryszniców. Dodatkowo, jeżeli w trybie współpracy Brutus się jeszcze nie pojawił, włączenie pralki spowoduje jego natychmiastowe pojawienie się. Po skończonym praniu, drzwi pralki się otworzą, a gracz może podnieść uniformy. motd_uniformy.png|Pralka zom_hud_craftable_plane_cloth.png|Ikona uniformów Butla z tlenem Butlę z tlenem można znaleźć za dwiema bramami w dokach. Pierwszą z nich można otworzyć Kluczem Strażnika, drugą przy pomocy stanu Afterlife. W trybie Solo nie jest to zbyt skomplikowane, jednak w trybie współpracy potrzeba do tego dwóch graczy. Jeden z nich wchodzi w stan Afterlife a drugi czeka przy nim. Następnie ten pierwszy otwiera drugą bramę strzelając w woltomierz, co powoduje zamknięcie pierwszej bramy i jednocześnie uwięzienie obu graczy. Drugi gracz podnosi butlę i wraca z powrotem. Ten pierwszy ponownie strzela w woltomierz by otworzyć pierwszą bramę. Jeżeli wykonano prawidłowo, obie bramy powinny pozostać otwarte. motd_butla.png|Butla z tlenem zom_hud_craftable_plane_tanks.png|Ikona butli z tlenem Olinowanie Olinowanie można znaleźć w windzie przy kręconych schodach. Aby je zdobyć, gracz musi otworzyć przy pomocy Klucza Strażnika terminal na dole oraz kosztujące 1500 punktów drzwi w stronę doków. Następnie gracz powinien wejść w stan Afterlife i idąc po kręconych schodach z góry na dół zwrócić uwagę na liczby na ścianach po lewej. Te liczby to kod, który należy wpisać na terminalu. Gdy kod zostanie zaakceptowany, gracz ma 60 sekund na reanimację, otwarcie drzwi windy i podniesienie części. Można je znaleźć idąc od strony terminalu w dół i skręcając w lewo w niewielkie pomieszczenie. motd_olinowanie.png|Olinowanie motd_liczby.png|Liczba na ścianie zom_hud_craftable_plane_rigging.png|Ikona olinowania Zawór Zawór jest to najłatwiejsza do zdobycia część. Znajduje się w infirmerii zaraz przy wejściu na dach. Aby ją podnieść należy jedynie otworzyć szafkę przy pomocy Klucza Strażnika. motd_zawor.png|Zawór zom_hud_craftable_plane_valve.png|Ikona zaworu Silnik Silnik znajduje się za elektryczną bramą w Biurze Strażnika. Pomiędzy dokami a kręconymi schodami znajduje się pomieszczenie z generatorami. Zadaniem gracza jest strzelenie podczas Afterlife w trzy generatory. Jeden z nich znajduje się za ścianą, przez którą można przejść podczas Afterlife. Gdy gracz strzeli we wszystkie generatory usłyszy charakterystyczny dźwięk i będzie mógł otworzyć drzwi w Biurze Strażnika przy pomocy Klucza Strażnika. motd_silnik.png|Silnik motd_generatory1.png|Generatory motd_generatory2.png|Generator za ścianą zom_hud_craftable_plane_engines.png|Ikona silnika Paliwo Po powrocie graczy z Golden Gate Bridge zbudowany samolot pojawia się na dachu więzienia w następnej rundzie. Aby móc polecieć ponownie należy go zatankować. Służą do tego kanistry z benzyną znajdujące się tam, gdzie wcześniej znajdowały się części. Podniesienie ich nie wymaga od gracza wykonywania żadnego z zadań. Tankowanie samolotu odbywa się tak samo jak dodawanie zwykłych części. zom_hud_craftable_plane_gascan.png|Ikona kanistra Osiągnięcia i trofea Hop, wyskakuje łasica|W Mob of the Dead, przerwij cykl.|Brązowe|25}} Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII